What will Happen?
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: Meet Tawny Malfoy twin sister to Draco Malfoy, beautiful, oh yeah and a Gryffindor. She lives surrounded by Perfection until the day that hat had to say that sickly word. What will happen in this new enviorment? Will she meet her doom? Or true love?
1. Chapter 1

"Blaise s-stop!" I laughed "not until you tell me" he said and kept tickling me. Yes that would be Blaise Zabini. Hes my Best Friend as well as Draco Malfoy, my names Paullina Tawny Malfoy well Tanya but everyone simply calls me Tawny my twin is Draco Malfoy and yes my parents are Death Eaters. Currently Blaise was trying to get me to tell him I his acceptance letter had come while he was on vacation in Italy.

I laughed loudly again and he kept tickling me "tell me or ill you're your hair off" he warned. My face paled and now he began to crack up. We both new that I loved my hair, while it wasn't the exact white blonde of my Brother's it was silvery and went halfway down my back, it was silky so it was my favorite part of my body. Although I did have many more good features about myself one being my perfectly shaped mouth which had rosy lips, me cheeks had a perfect permanent blush my teeth were sparkling white stunning whoever I chose to smile at. I was tall just like my Brother and we had the same grey eyes although while his gave off the cold expression mine held warmth, he had pointed features but mine werent only my cheekbones were. People always confused us though because sometimes when wed been small id put on boy clothes and put on a hat so that we looked the same (people never seemed to realize that there were many differences between us).

but then when my Mother had gotten sick of it shed got us both bracelets that said our names and had Silver and Green diamonds on it and shed put a permanent sticking charm on it so we couldn't trick her anymore.

"You shouldve seen your face" he laughed but I kicked him in the gut and threw his letter at him before storming off and heading to the Kitchen were Draco was eating a Grilled Cheese sandwich and reading a book. "Hey Drake" I greeted him "Mother and Father are out of town again Tutor's coming at 1" he said curtly. "Ah that explains the book" I mocked him "she likes a smart man" he said "you got the Smart down not so sure about the man though" I said and took the other triangular half of his sandwich. We stared at each other for a few moments before laughing 'ah twins'.

"So did you two get your letter already?" Blaise asked "obviously" we answered together then we fist bumped while still staring at our friend. "I hate your twinatude" he said "Twinatude? Hmm I like it what say you Drake?" I said to my twin "I like your t

hinking Tawns" he replied "Stop it!" Blaise said angrily "only joking around Zabini" we said together makng him get more pissed. We always taunted him with our alike thinking and stuff like that.

"Children are you in here?" our French nanny said In her accent "yes Madam Rosalind" we chorused "oh monsieur Zabini you are here as well" she said when she stepped into the Kitchen looking as much a goddess as she always did. "Wee" he said simply looking at her beauty "well Madam Narcissa and Monsieur Lucius told me to take you to get your how you say school supplies? And I guess yu as well Blaise" she said "goody" Blaise swooned. "Do you want me to do your hair Tanya?" she asked and I nodded she pulled my hair tight as she did a French braid in my hair which hurt a bit but I knew it was worth it with her hair talents.

"There" she said and tied a bow in it. "Thanks" I said and put on a nice outfit or what my parents would call perfect attire then I grabbed my money pouch and met Draco who had his hair slicked back and Blaise who ofcourse always looked perfect even if he was only 11.

Our Nanny grabbed each of our hands mine and Draco's in one and then she spun on the spot so we apparated to Diagon Alley. "Were to first children?" she asked "Candy!" we said after exchanging a look. "I don't think our parents would like that" she said and we pouted so she sighed and we ran to the Candy Store were we piled up on a Stash of Candy then once wed cured our hunger in a way we headed to the Robe shop.

When we got there Madam Malkins immediately put Draco on a stool and she dragged me into the back to fit me into a Red Cloak which apparently my parents had ordered especially for me and Blaise sat back while I was poked with pins. "Shut up" I growled "lets go Tawny Blaise" Nanny said from the other room "Kay!" I called back and took the Cloak off handing it back to the lady "ill send it in a few days" she said and I nodded. I ran into the other room and saw a boy with longish black hair and green eyes there he was really cute so I smiled at him and he returned the smile "Hogwarts?" I asked "yeah you too?" he asked and I nodded "Come on Tawns!" Blaise yelled "coming" I yelled back "well see ya" I said and ran out.

We kept shopping around until we had all our supplies then we headed back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks later we arrived at King's Cross and this time our Parents actually were there "Goodbye sweetheart" Mum said and pressed her pointy cheekbone against mine "Bye Mum" I said "Bye Daddy" I said and got on my tip toes to kiss his on the cheek "Bye Doll" he said. I don't care how cold they say Daddy is with me hes nice. "You better get going" Daddy said and I nodded then ran after Draco.

When we got into the train he was smothered by Future Slytherins and while I knew that for sure I was going to Slytherin I had no intention on hanging out with these Douches. I saw the Black haired boy from earlier in a Compartment with a Red headed boy and a girl with Bushy hair, as she got up and left I opened the Compartment door "thank you" she said and walked past me "Hi! umm is it alright if I sit here?" I asked them and the Black haired boy smiled "sure!" he said. I sat down next to the Red head "Im Ron Weasley" he said and we shook hands "and im Harry, Harry Potter" the other said "woah" I said "so you really have the scar?" I asked and he pushed his bangs up to show the lightning bolt shaped scratch like scar. "Wicked" I said "whats your name?" Ron asked "oh im Paullina" I said "Paullina Malfoy" I said and smirked in a way they wouldn't notice was evil.

Ron's face turned stony but I ignored it "but everyone calls me Tawny" I said "why's that?" Harry asked "my Middle name is Tanya" I replied. "So you're a Malfoy?" Ron asked "why yes Weasley yes I am" I said coldly "Malfoy's are evil ever-" he started but just then the Compartment Door opened again.

My Brother stepped in with his 2 henchmen Crabbe and Goyle "so its true then? What theyre saying Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" Draco said they all started to talk but I got into my own world staring at Ron's red hair it was just so bright. I shook out of my trance though as Draco said "Coming Paullina?" he said I nodded and got up after him sending the other two an apologetic look.

I sat with the Slytherins sadly as they talked badly about Muggle Borns and Blood Traitors. While I was raised to hate them I found I never truly could neither could the others but I was the only one that voiced it. When me and Blaise and Draco had been small wed actually cut our palms open to see if we bled any different than a Muggle Born wed seen have a nosebleed and we didn't…

We got there pretty quickly and I immediately went to find Ron and Harry.

"Hey sorry about earlier Draco would've told Mum and Dad though if I hadn't followed him and I would've gotten in trouble" I apologized "its fine I guess" Harry said but Ron simply glared his ears turning red. "So what house do you expect to be in?" I asked them as we got into a boat together "Gryffindor" Ron answered "I don't know Gryffindor I guess" Harry said "well I know ill get into Slytherin" I said "there isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin" Ron growled.

"So?" I asked.

"That's how its always been everyone in Slytherin is evil!"

"Not every Slytherin!" I yelled "Yeah all Slytherins!" he yelled back "not necessarily!" I growled "yeah and all Malfoy's are-oomph" he said because just then I tackled him out of the boat so he landed in the water and I landed on top of him. We started to flip each other around trying to get punches in here and there though it was hard since our arms weighed a lot we didn't stop until a pair of massive hands pulled us out of the water and plunked into separate boats.

We got to the castle and then a tall and bony woman took us into a room where we waited until she called us up to get sorted. When we walked into the Great Hall my hand found Draco's and he squeezed my hand the same feeling of nervousness washed over him as well. We waited somewhat impatiently for them to get through all the A-N's got sorted then when the bony woman called "Malfoy, Draco" I started to hyperventilate and even though it took like 1 second for the hat to say "Slytherin!" it felt like much longer to me. "Malfoy, Paullina" she called and I walked to the stool as proud looking as I could with a smirk plastered on my face while I was all wet.

I sat down and she placed the hat on my head I expected it to yell out Slytherin but it didn't instead it said 'hmm I see you're a Malfoy perhaps I should put you in Slytherin' it said and I nodded 'no but I see little Slyness I see your caring and you don't care about Blood Status Neutral' it said. 'I see your very brave and smart Hufflepuff is not for you neither is Slytherin so that only leaves Ravenclaw or Gryffindor now I see you have many talents and you are eager to please perhaps your Braveness outweighs the Smartness' he said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled and there was a silence that seemed to be deafening "im serious" and I fainted…


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was in a bed in what I guessed was my new Dorm I looked over to my side and saw a red letter on my Nightstand I decided to get it over with now so I sneaked into the bathroom and opened the letter. "HOW DARE YOU GET INTO GRYFFINDOR! YOU VERY WELL KNOW THAT ONLY MUD BLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS GET INTO GRYFFINDOR YOU LITTLE BITCH! JUST KNOW THAT YOU ARE NO LONGER A MALFOY YOU LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR! AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT EVER COMING BACK INTO MALFOY MANOR! WE WILL MAKE OTHER PLANS FOR YOU TO GO OVER THE SUMMER!" It yelled and there was more but I cant say it because of Potential younger readers. I threw the letter away then since it was now around 6am and other people were starting to wake up I took a shower and then I got dressed in my uniform minus the tie and I ripped the crest off and stomped to the Great Hall…

*A/N: IM GONNA SKIP TO HER 2ND YEAR ALREADY BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY ABOUT HER 1ST YEAR*

During my 1st year id been a total bitch to everyone especially the Weasley's whenever Ron tried to figure out why I was upset id growl 'don't touch me Weasley Bee wou wouldn't be able to afford it' or something like that. In the Common Room id stare into the fire if I was ever down there mostly I just wallowed in my own Sadness since noone not even my Brother nor Blaise would talk to me.

Now we were headed back to London back home and I still didn't know what I would be doing this summer. I heaved my Trunk onto the luggage rack with trouble then I sat down to await the long trip…

I woke up as the train lurched to a stop and I quickly gathered my stuff then went out into the Station. I looked around trying to spot someone that might be the one my Mum and Dad had told to take care of me.

"Hi you must be Tawny?" a short girl with long purple hair said "yes I am and you are?" I asked "Tonks" she stuck her hand out "were Cousins and my Mum and Dad are the ones that are supposed to take care of you" she said as I shook her hand. "Oh? Youre Aunt Andromeda's daughter?" I asked and she nodded.

"Come on theyre waiting outside" she said and grabbed my hand happily dragging me along until we got out of the Station and I saw a woman who looked a lot like Aunt Bella and a man who I guessed to be her husband Ted. "Hello" she said and shook my hand "Your Tawny then?" she asked "Tanya" I said not wanting this Blood Traitor to call me the thing only my friends called me. "Oh well you know who I am im Andromeda your mother's sister this is my husband Ted and that's Dora or Tonks our Daughter" she said and I nodded. We climbed into their car me and Tonks in the back while Ted drived "I just cant believe Cissy would do that" my Aunt said "I mean kick her own daughter out of her family? Even Sirius' Mother didn't do that and she was a cow" she said but I barely paid attention.

They all talked all the way to their home but I refused to take part in any of it.

For a couple of days they all kept trying to get me to talk or do something that was sociable but I wouldn't.

One day when we were all sitting around with Andromeda and Ted reading the Paper and Tonks was listening to an iPod suddenly though she lept up and and stuck her iPod into the sound system. She started dancing around as the song began to play

'It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M

Just put your paws up

'Cause you were born this way, baby

Verse:

My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"

She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"

"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,

Listen to me when I say"

Chorus:

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way'

She jumped around singing along to the song off key but she still seemed to ve having a lot of fun.

'Post-chorus:

Ooo there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

Baby I was born this way

(Born this way)

Ooo there ain't no other way

Baby, I was born this way

Right track baby

I was born this way

Don't be a drag - just be a queen

Don't be a drag - just be a queen

Don't be a drag - just be a queen

Don't be!

Verse:

Give yourself prudence

And love your friends

Subway kid, rejoice your truth

In the religion of the insecure

I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin

Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)

I love my life I love this record and

Mi amore vuole fede (love needs faith)'

As the Chorus began again I started to nod my head to the beat then I jumped up with Tonks and started jumping around with her.

'Bridge:

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Whether you're broke or evergreen

You're black, white, beige, chola descent

You're lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities

Left you outcast, bullied, or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

'Cause baby you were born this way

No matter gay, straight, or bi,

Lesbian, transgendered life

I'm on the right track baby

I was born to survive

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made

I'm on the right track baby

I was born to be brave'

We sang at the top of our lungs ignoring her parents when they told us to shut up and instead sang the Chorus even louder than before.

Outro/refrain:

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!

By this part we were too tired to actually sing and dance so we just sat down and tried to catch our breathes "I knew youd come around sometime Malfoy" she smiled and I smiled back at her. "Meh its not like theyre gonna turn me into a Slytherin if im a total bitch" I said and laughed "good point" she said "lets start again im Tawny" I said and stuck my hand out "Tonks" we shook hands then started to laugh again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Guess who my lovlies? MelMalfoy here and yes i FINALLY got a Charger well adapter for my laptop and because youve been sooooo patient with me im going to put up 5 chapters for all of you! Sorry but i dont have anyu Romeo nd Juliet chapters saved so i have to keep writing XOXO

For weeks we hung out and we got pretty close. She was like my older sister; we slept in the same room and she got me into Muggle Music plus we did each other's hair and we did tons of things together. so I was pretty sad a couple of days before the Year began when we were making pastries so that I could try to make amends with some Gryffindor. "I hope this works" I said as I spread the batter onto a rectangle mold "trust me the Weasley's aren't ones to hold a grudge unless its evil people" Andromeda said "well alright then" I said and kept making them.

"You know that I was supposed to marry your father instead of your mother?" Andromeda asked "and she was supposed to marry Arthur Weasley?". "Really?" I asked "yes Arthur's aunt Muriel had fixed the whole thing up but of course then Arthur met Molly and I well I was never intending on marrying that shi- man so in the beginning I married Ted just to spite my parents but then I fell in love with him" she said.

"Well my Mum and Dad weren't in love I bet they married just because they had to" I said "probably" Tonks said "Dora stop eating the batter!" her mother scolded. "Im supposed to marry Blaise highly doubt that'll happen now though" I said "Zabini? Your already Bethroned? But your 11!" Tonks said "since birth actually although its better than what Draco has he has to marry Pansy Parkinson! But I never minded Blaise is my friend and we always thought wed be a good couple in the end I mean" I said.

"Its still a good thing it wont happen anymore" Tonks said "No actually it might still happen because Blaise's family doesn't much care for Blood Status or Houses but his grandmother does so their doing it to please her and aslong as I am a Pure-Blood" I shrugged. "So you don't care that you woul be forced to get married?" Andromeda asked "not if its with Blaise" I said "well your braver than me" she said and smiled.

I smiled back then kept working on the pastries.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Andromeda woke me and Tonks up early the next morning and she made us pack while she got Breakfast ready. Packing for Tonks mostly meant stuffing as many things as possible into a small space so you can imagine how my trunk ended up.

After the 'packing' was done she put some extension highlights into my hair of all colors so it looked pretty weird; shed taught me how to do it myself so that I could keep doing different looks. After that she put makeup around my eyes so that I could have what she called raccoon eyes with some clear lip gloss and I got dressed in black skinny jeans red sneakers and a green V-neck Tunic that reached just below my butt with a green cross-body pouch.

We went downstairs once I was dressed and Andromeda set a small stack of Pancakes on each of our plates which we stuffed into our mouths and washed down with Organic Orange Juice.

Before we left I put as many of the 2x1 slices of rice cake into my pouch along with my wand, lip gloss, the stuff for around my eyes and a few Napkins. Then we all got into the car for the long drive to King's Cross.

Me and Tonks started to doze off in the back so her father blowed a bullhorn into the back and we jumped awake "wha?" I asked sleepily "get up were here" he said "fine im up im up" Tonks said and stretched. Ted took my Trunk out and then we went into the Station when we got in I looke over and saw my Ex-Family exchanging Goodbye's. My Mother looked slightly paler and she had light purple under her eyes, My Father looked the same as always though skinnier and Draco had all that combined.

"Good bye Mr. Tonks Mrs. Tonks, Tonks thank you for everything" I said and hugged them all "it was nothing dear, come back for Christmas Break" Andromeda said "yeah I will" I said then I spotted the Weasleys. "Ill be right back" I said and headed over to them.

"Well If it isn't queen Slytherin" Ron said when I came nearer "nice look" he said coldly. Though that did hurt me slightly I didn't back down "Look im really sorry about how mean I was towardsyou guys last year" I said "I was just acting that way because I was mad about getting into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin" I apologized. "Yeah right" Ron said and turned his back to me pretending to talk to Harry and a bushy haired girl.

I sighed and grabbed one of the rice cakes from my pouch and a Napkin.

I put it infront of his face but he ignored it making me sigh again, I handed it to the girl who took it. She took a small bite of it and her face brightened "this is really good" she said covering her mouth up "try some Harry" she said and handed him the piece shed been eating before she took it back and I handed another slice to Harry. "Yeah it is" he said as he took a bite now for the hardest of all, Ron "come on" Hermione said and waved the slice under his nose. I started to do the same with an uneaten slice and he gave in slightly "how do I know its not Poisoned?" he asked. I took a large bite out of it then handed it to him "uneaten" he said making me sigh yet again then I took out another one and gave it to him.

"Hey your right it is good" Ron said an his face brightened up "they told you" I shrugged "Hey there brother whatve you got there?" the Twins askd him as they came up not seeing me "rice cake" I answered and got 2 more slices out "to apologize over how I acted earlier this year?" I said and held them in my hands waiting them to say something. Id refused their help many times and called them Blood Traitors and Weasle bee's plus id talked shit about all their pranks so they had many reasons to hate me. They shrugged as one and each took a slice then took a large bite (or small for weasleys I don't know) "who made em?" one asked "I did and Mrs. Tonks did the icing" I said. "No seriously" the other said "Seriously" I said and smiled "Woah" they said at the same time. "Its good" Ron replied.

"Kids! You better get going!" a short and chubby woman said "Hey Mum check this out" George I think said "No Fred we don't have time" she said "Im not Fred he is!" the Twin said "oh sorry George we don't have time" she said. "Come on 1 bite" George said "No George now get going" she said "I was only joking I am Fred" George I mean Fred said. She Glared but before she could say anything thw twins each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me through the barrier. After us Hermione came with the smallest Weasley followed by her Parents before I could see if Harry or Ron came through Molly made us keep moving so she basically shoved us into the train.

The twins poked their heads out to wave at their mother then though when their mother opened her mouth to wave goodbye one of them stuck a piece of Cake into her mouth then made a run for it. "Those boys" she muttered and laughed. I went and found a Compartment by myself as usual and sat down ready for the silent trip but as I was getting comfortable in my seat the twins came in. "There you are!" "Weve been looking for you!" they said "why?" I asked "because your our new friend" they said at the same time then they sat down infront of me.

"Alright then well which one is which?" I asked sheepishly "Im Fred" at the same time they spoke "NO your George im Fred" one said "oh yes I believe I am George were always getting each other confused" the other said. "Just kidding Just kidding" they said "Im Fred the one with the Scar on my eyebrow" the 'George' said "and im George the better looking one" the 'Fred' said "yeah right! Scars are much hotter" Fred said "Na na" "Ya ya" "Nooooo" "yeeeeaaaahhhh" they kept arguing for a few minutes before I stuck more cake into their mouths.

"That is a good way to shut us up" George said "howd you learn to cook anyways I thought you're a Malfoy?" he said or possibly it was the other I didn't wanna check the face. "I cant Cook cook I can only bake and I guess I learned it from our House Elf because I used to watch old Christmas movies then I wanted to make cookies like they do there so he taught me" I explained thinking of Dobby. "You are so unlike Malfoy actually getting your hands dirty" Fred said thoughtfully "well that's how Daddy raised us he thought I was too pure and good to be taught how bad Muggle Borns and you guys were so he only did that to Draco so he made me into the Good Twin and Draco the evil one but deep down my Brother is good hes really sweet you know" I said. "Yeah I bet" they said at the same time "he really is, if anyone would do anything to hurt me or my Mum he wouldn't let that happen trust me" I said "mmm hmm prove it" Fred said "fine you try to hit me infront of him see what happens" I said "fine" "fine then".

We shook hands.

The rest of the trip we all joked around and planned pranks which I wasn't veru good at but they said theyd help me out. "Oooh oooooohhhh Ooh!" I said jumping up and down in my seat "what?" Fred asked "why don't you umm why don't you you lock whats his face and whats hios name together in a closet see if they kill each other?" I asked "err im guessing a Gryffindor and a Slytherin?" George asked. "Yeah umm whats his face Forest? And that umm that guy that looks like a troll?" I asked and they started to laugh "you mean Wood?" George said "And the Slytherin captain?" Fred said. "Yeah those two!" I said "you really are blonde" Fred said "I know for a fact I have better rgades than you!" I glared "oh how?" he asked "I snuck into McGonagolls office and saw all the Gryffindor's grades" I said "So is Hermione really top of her year?" George asked "except in DADA yes" I said "and whos the top of our year then?" Fred asked "this girl Gidget Creevey" I answered and suddenly George's eyes glazed over and he leaned back in his seat "whats with him?" I asked "oh Georgy boy fancies Gigi" Fred said.

"Well shes just so smart and tiny and shes so pretty" George said giddily "scratch that he loves her" Fred said "how could you not? Shes perfect" George said "shes short, shes a nerd, shes obsessed with her bloody cat, she has 0 social life, she spends her life in the Library, her glasses look like the bottoms of Soda Bottles need I say more?" Fred argued. "Her glasses are getting thinner" the other twin argued "wow 1 difference" Fred said sarcastically "you liked Granger!" "did not" "did" "didn't" they kept arguing once again for a while but this time instead of listening to their bickering I grabbed my larger bag that had my actual bag and my red cloak which I did carry around but I didn't show it to anyone and I felt like I didn't wanna wear it either.

I made my way to the school on feet because while they argued id watched and ended up late so as my Brother's carriage passed me Fred and George caught up "wanna go now?" I asked shaking my head at my twin and they nodded. "Were the hell were you?" Fred pretended to yell "walking ignoring you" I answered loudly "why the hell were you igmnoring me then?" "because I wanted to" "why you" he raised his hand but before bhe could even lower it an inch a spark came out of nowhere and hit his hand. "OW! GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled and clutched his hand then I saw Draco running up to me "told you" I told the cursing Fred "yeah thanks for the warning" he answered and we started to walk to the school bi passing the shocked Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

"You okay?" I asked Fred later when we were in the Common Room "oh yeah just damn spiffy" he waved his bandaged hand infront of me "how about Katie kisses it tomake it all better?" George asked. Fred muttered something under his breathe that none of us could hear "scuse me what was that?" George asked looking as if he had heard it probably the twin telepathy thing he muttered it again this time I caught "prefer… instead" I heard. "Sorry?" George said amused "Id to kiss instead" he said then "Hmm?" "I said id perfer Tawns to kiss it instead" he said then blushed while George rolled on the floor laughing, I looked at Fred and we exchanged a look he gave me a curt nod and we both looked up and said "oh Gigi!" which stopped George's laughter "you wouldn't" "oh I think your forgetting with who I grew up" I said and he glared then stomped up the stairs. Fred was about to follow his twin but I pushed him back down to the Couch and placed my hands on either sides of his legs "still want that kiss Fredie?" I asked and he looked at me disbelievably then nodded slowly.

I leaned in real close my lips brushed the side of his neck then I went up to his ear and whispered "well your not gonna get it" then I straightened up and headed to my staircase.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed by and I grew closer to all the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione they became somewhat like my family only better than them.

Weeks passed by happily then was Harry's first Quidditch practice came around and Me Ron and Hermione went along with the team to watch them play. When we got to the Courtyard though I saw the Slytherin team come near. "Oh no this cant be good" Ron muttered "easy Wood weve got a note" Flint said when Oliver had acted very Hostile when he saw them "lets see it then" Wood said and the troll I mean Captain handed it to him "I Proffesor Severu7s Snape here by give permission for the Slytherin Team to use the Quidditch Pitch on account of needing to train their new Seeker" he read. "You've got a new Seeker who?" Wood asked and they parted to show my Twin "Draco?" I asked "that right an d that's not all that's new this year" he said and showed his Nimbus 2001 and I saw that the whole team had these. "See unlike some Weasley my father can afford the best" he smirked and Ron glared "well atleast noone on the Gryffindor Team had to ''buy'' their way in they got in on puyre talent" she said and Drqaco turned to face her "noone asked your opinion you filthy little Mud Blood" he said.

Shrieks of Outrage and swear words were said to my Brother then Ron took out his taped wand and pointed at Draco "youll pay for that one Malfoy other Malfoy" he said shooting a glance in my direction then he said "Eat Slugs" but the speel rebounded and hit him in the chest so he started to retch up slugs. The Slytherin Team began to laugh and Draco actually got on all fours while Flint grabbed onto his broom in an attempt to stay up. "Come lets take him to Hagrid" Harry said and him and Hermione hoisted him up between them.

My Brother kept laughing so I turned to George and held out my hand "Bat Please" I asked sweetly and he smirked then gave it to me. "Oh Brother dear" I said sweetly \turning to my brother "run" I said simply then began to chase him with the abt and he ran around "you wouldn't hit your own Brother with that would you?" he screeched over his shoulder as I chased him around the courtyard. "Try me!" I yelled back and he leapt over a low wall which I leapt over easily too as wed both taken the same Parcore lessons. "GET BACK HERE YOU JERKWAD!" I yelled after hjim but he ran to his team beater and grabbed his bat then lunged at me but I kicked it out of his hand roughly "urgh!" he growled and finally seemed to think about his Martial Arts Training that wed both received and he kicked out but I shot my forearm out and blocked it with ease. I aimed a kick at his ribs he grabbed my ankle in his hand but I did a sort of flip in the air and kicked out my other leg at his ribs making him release me but he shot back up quickly and punched me in the stomach we never hit each other in the face well usually. I fell to the floor because it ha been pretty hard but then I did a circle with my legs and swept his feet of the ground and got onto his chest I grabbed hold pf his hair and tugged on it uintil he yelped but he managed to flip me over so he was on top of me his knees dug into my thighs and then he swung a punch at my face "oomph" I said then I grabbed the bat that had fallen to the floor and swung it to strike him across the face and immediately blood starte to ooze from his face and he fell backwards. "Oww Oww Oww" he said gripping his nose "soory about the face" we said at the same time we may hate each other but still we valued our great looks.

I got up and headed back to my Common Room calmly completely ignoring all the looks I was getting wether they were good or bad. I went up to my room and looked at myself in the mirror, my nose had a cut on the bridge and was slightly swollen I also had a bloody cut on my lip. "Episkey" I said and pointed my wand at my face so I was abck to my beautiful state I fluffed my hair up then went back to the Common Room were the team was along with Dean, Seamus and Neville 3 other people who id hung out with a lot.

"Then she hit Malfoy with the Bat" Fred said and the 2nd years said "Woah" at the same time. "Speaking of which" George said and pointed at me so they all turned to look at me and the Twins grinned "Howd you learn to do that?" Fred asked and I laughed "You couldn't possibly have thought that I had a normal childhood?" I asked "I was taught how to do many things from a young age" "like?" "like I can speak in Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, Italian, German, Korean, and French, I know how to Tap Dance, Ballet, Tango, Waltz and I can Break Dance plus I am an expert in Quidditch Swimming Baking Drawing Karate Kung Fu Swords Crossbow and Dueling" I said naming everything. "Oh and Im excellent at acting" I added and thy all looked at me shocked. "and your second in your year?" Fred and George said together and I nodded with a small smile "alright lets see if you dance this one" Dean said and turned on a small Radio that was playing "Teach me how to Doughy" "It's a Muggle Songi doubt her addy let her learn" Seamus said. I smirked and got up on the floor I waited for it to get to good part then I ran my right hand through my hair then my left with I put a hand on my hip and moved my legs and crotch somewhat so it looked better than the normal Doughy "Teach me how to Doughy can you teach me how to Doughy?" the song went and I kept dancing beore I knew it Dean got up and did it to although before long we were grinding against each other while still Doughy-ing he was behind me so it could've been called Juking. The Guys did Cat calls especially the Twins and Seamus but me an Dean ignored them until the end of the song then we both faced each other and I said "nice moves" I said in a seductive voice "you too" he replied in the same tone somewhat although his was slightly more innocent "wered you learn?" I asked "Meh Muggle Parties" he shrugged "you?" "I saw kids doing it on the street when I was little an liked it" I replied.

"Im still better than you though" I told him "are not!" he said outraged "Are too! I know much morea dances than you do!" I said "I know how to Tango, Break Dance and Waltz and I bet im better at it than you" he said looking me in the eyes "sure you are buddy boy" I said and laughed. "I sure am" he said "anyway what are you? Auper talented?" I asked "you can draw really well and you can dance?" I said "I can also hold my liquor" he shrugged "so can I not really a surprise Thomas" Seamus said as he walked by casually "as can I I was rasied to be a Slytherin you know" I said "you lot are 12 how can this be?" Hermione said "unatentive parents?" Seamus guessed "aber quien es el mejor tomador" I said "lets see whos the best drinker" I grabbed Seamus and dragged him and dean to a table were I summoned a bottle of Fire Whisky and 3 shot glasses then put it on the table "Lets Play Truth or Dare while were at it whenever you answer truth you take a shot If you refuse to do the dare you takke a shot and every two minutes we take a shot" I said. Hermione shook her head as Ron dragged a chair over and took his watch off his wrist setting it to a Stop Watch "go!" he said and started it "Seamus Truth or Dare?" I asked "Truth" he replied and took a shot "right to it then are you a virgin?" I asked and he coughed up at his drink "ofcourse I am!" he said "are you?" he asked "not my turn" I smirked.

"Dean Truth or Dare?" I asked and put my legs up on the table "Dare" he replied and smirked "give Ronny boy here a Blow Job" I said smirking wider at everyone's red faces "hell no! ah dammit" he said and took a shot.

"Now then Tawny Truth or Dare?" Seamus asked me with a happy look on his face "Shot!" Ron called out and we all grabbed our shot glasses and dumped it down our throats. "Dare" I said "chug the entire bottle" he said expectantly "fine" I said and grabbed th bottle I started too chug it quickly making sure it didn't graze my tongue (a trick with Fire Whisky to avoid getting drunk). "Chug Chug Chug Chug!" I heard a few voices cheering me on "Wooh in your face sucker" I said to Seamus when I finished the bottle up and it started to refill itself "you are un human" Seamus said looking at me with wide eyes. "Suck it bich!" I said and smiled.

It went on like that for a long time and Seamus had begun to hum quietly looking off into space Dean was swaying slightly and I hadthe giggles. "Alright Tawny Truth or Dare?" Dean asked "Truth you freakishly tall person" I giggled "alright then are you a virgin?" he asked "nope" I laughed then took another shot "are you?" I asked "yeah" he answered and laughed too "suck it bitches your all freakin drunk I aint that much!" Seamus said then he puked into the fireplace. "Bomm shakala laka la Boom baby boom in yo' face sucka!" I said and jumped onto the table doing a kind of happy dance "weakest link!" Dean said happily "ooh now my head hurts" he whined…


	7. Chapter 7

Somh itself. I layed on top of him one of my legs was on top of his my head waehow the next morning the three of u woke up laying down on one couch in the Common Room. Dean had his legs on the back of the couch were they were spilling over, his head was on the floor and his middle was on the coucs on the armrest and my arms were spilling over the edge. Seamus was laying down with his head on the other Armrest his arms were also spilling off the edge one of his legs was like on Dean's neck the other was on my chest and my other leg was on top of him so my sneaker was in his mouth.

And I was missing my shirt.

Dean was the first one to wake up he started to stretch and since we were all basically on top of him that made us stir. "5 moh min'us Mum" Seamus murmured and snuggled into the couch "What the hell?" Dean said and shook us off I kicked him though so he fell off the couch. I snuggled deeper into the couch also and stretched my legs out a bit while Dean started to laugh at something.

"Just how drunk did we get yesterday?" he asked "I seem to recall someone drinking a whole bottle of whisky" Seamus said im guessing he was waking up more "that I believe was Tawny" Dean said "shut up!" I threw a pillow at them and basically kicked Seamus in the face as I stretched out on the couch fully "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP We HAVE CLASSES!" they yelled together. "Fine im up!" I rocketed up and sent glares at them both "why am I holding a bottle of whisky? And why am I shirt and braless?" I shrieked the last part and hugged the blanket that had been spread over me tighter. "I have no fucking idea" Seamus said and gripped his head as he groaned.

"Hey! Glad you lot are finally awake" The twins said as they bounded down the stairs "what the hell happened last night?" Dean asked again "you guys got hammered!" George laughed "you were stripping until Ron got enough sense to stop you" Fred pointed at me "but why tell you" Fred said "when we can show you?" george said and grabbed a small camera from behind his back.

"So this starts after Seamus lost and we all came in after the cat got petrified" fred said and we all circled around the camera:

It started off me Dean and Seamus cl\utching our heads and groaning then Fred or George said "youy know what helps with a hangover drinking more" he said and handed us a bottle which we started to drink from next moment though the twins had set up a song and me and Dean were singing "My First Kiss by 3OH!3" "My First Kiss went a little like this and twist" I sang and well yeah yuou know the rest. Then Dean and Seamus were on the couch together kind of crying "Ma man man" seqamus said to Dean very drunkily "what?" he asked "you know-yiou know what man?" "what?" "I love you man I love you" Seamus told Dean and then started to cry "look man man gimme your keys man you are way t6o drunk man gimme your keys" Dean said "mno no im fine im fine" Seamus argued "+alright" he said. The camera's attention was taken away though at a bunch of guys whistling, the camera man (probably Lee) zoomed into their tight circle and you could see a girl dancing around on the table she had her shirt and shoes off and was still dancing then she reached back and undid her bra strap so her bra fell off and her surprisingly large boobs roamed free everyone hooted.

"Okay that's enough" Ron's voice said then he pushed through the people and grabbed me by the legs throwing me over his shoulder. He made me sit down on the long couch and he started to holler at me ("when did Ron turn into Mione?" Seamus asked) I was nodding along to what he said dully then I just clamped my lips onto his an d we started to make out. "Okay so she makes out with Ronnikins but not me?" Fred asked "oh quiet you!" Lee said then I shotup and puked into the trash can behind the couch. "oh" I graoned and lopped back on the couch then I kicked Ron off and fell asleep…

"IM NOT WATCHING ANYMORE!" I announced and stomped upto my room taking the blanket off so the twins whistled at my bare back.

I climbed up the stairs and got into my Dorm. Hermione was on her bed biting her thumb still in her pajamas though she was up "Mione?" I asked as I took my uniform out of my Trunk "whats wrong?" I asked and she seemed to barely notice that I was there. "Nothing" she said as her stare turned cold then she stormed into the bathroom and flung the door shut. "What the hell?" I thought then I grabbed my uniform and went to the boy's dorm.

Outside of their bathroom Seamus and Dean were in line Ron was infr5ont of them just as I came in Neville came out of the bathroom. "Move Losers!" I said and shoved Ron away from the doorway and went into their bathroom. "HEY!" The boys started to yell as they beat on the door. "Im HUngover have a killer head ache and im trained in 6 different fighting forms don't mess with me!" I said and glared at them as I stuck my head out the door. They started to whistle tunelessly and looked away so I went back into the bathroom…


	8. Chapter 8

For the rest of the year I hung out with the Twins even though I was still mad at them for getting us super drunk but still theyre them so you have to love them.

Now it was a week into the year and I was starting to get bored since Tonks was doing Auror Training and Ted was at work and Arrabella was also at work though not as much as she didn't want me to be alone that much. "Ugh" I sighed as another bad TV show came on the television. "Whatever" I said and got up off the couch.

I went up to my room and put on a pair of black jeggings, a white shirt that had a weird drawing in black with one of those black vest like hoodies and a pair of white worn down Nike's that were somewhat small looking. After that I put my Silvery hair into a braid down my back an went back downstairs. I quickly scribbled a note to the family saying I was going for a run and would be back in a little while.

I taped it to the fridge, grabbed my iPhone and tuned it to a good song then I went out the door grabbing my keys on the way.

I started to run fast no need to start out slow, that just wasn't me. I started to race at my fullest speed watching as the buildings blured and the music seemed to be discontorted not right. My Lungs began to burn and I pushed myself to go faster I loved this feeling with my muscles being strectched to their limits and my lungs burning.

Yes not exactly somebody's dream but it was nice for me that is until I felt something in my ankle crack "Dammit!" I said loudly and gripped my leg, I sat down at the wall of the Apartment building id ended up in front of and massaged my leg. "Ooh" I said as I hit the pain spot. "Tawny?" I heard someone ask and looked up and I mean up because it was Dean Thomas "hey Dean" I said as I tried to stand back up but I wobbled and fell back on the wall "what are you doing here?" he asked "I was running and well I think I sprained my ankle" I answered. "Wanna come inside? My Mum's a nurse she might be able to put a cast on that ankle" he said "Nah its fine ive hurt my ankle much worse many many times I can fix it myself" I said and waved my wand at my Ankle so that a cast appeared on my foot. "there all better anyway what are you doing here?" I asked Dean "I live here" he pointed at the building "woah seriously? Cool" I said and stood up "Yeah and Seamus lives across the street they moved here from Ireland when he came to Hogwarts" he explained "cool" I said. We were quiet for a few minutes then he said "you know I was just headed to see Seamus If you wanna come" he said "sure" I replied and followed him as he headed down the street the opposite way that id come.

"Were are we going?" I asked "the Comic Book Store" he said "why?" I asked "Me and Seamus work there or Volunteer for money as they call it" he said "since were only 13" he explained at my surprised expression. "Hmm Cool nerd" I coughed the last part "you have better grades than I do as im constantly reminded" he said "oh right geek" I said and he nodded.

When we got into the store (which on the outside looked pretty much like any store though it had posters of Spider Bat or something and toher things like that and it said "Bert's Comics" very unique) Seamus was yelling at a couple of guys. "We do not sell Star Trek things because Star Trek is for pointy eared losers" I heard "well Han Solo is a bitch" one of the guys said then strutted out the store with the other guy. It seemed weird that Dean and Seamus worked here but they did have the type of build to look like teenagers even if Seamus was short. "Hey Seamus" I said brightly "Hey Tawny" he said dully and sat behind the counter, he went all the way to starting to read a Comic Book until he realized that itd been me and he toppled off his wheely chair in his rush to reach me "oww" he said from the floor. I kneeled next to him on the floor and said 'hi' again "Hi" he said and got up. "So what are you two doing here?" he asked and I saw he had one of those dorky Comic Book shirts, Black Jeans and Red Converse. "I broke my ankle infront of Dean's house he came out we came here" I said then turned and saw Dean pulling on another of those dorky Comic Book Shirts he already had black jeans and he had a pair of Flight 9's. "What is that the uniorm at this place?" I asked as I sat down "yeahg" Seamus and Dean said at the same time "aren't you guys a bit old to play with dolls?" I asked as I saw the Action Figure on the glass counter. "It is not a doll it is an action Figure!" he said and I laughed "chill dude I know some Comic Book stuff alright" I said. "Mhmm" Seamus said "I do!" I said "alright whats Spider Man's real identity?" "Peter Parker obviously and hes in love with Mary Jane Watson, Bat Man-Bruce Wayne never says who hes in love with but he has a thing with Cat Woman at times, Super Man-Clark Kent loves Louise Lane" I said. "Pretty good butyou don't know about Aquaman or the green Lantern" he said and I groaned "alright imma turn you into a Comic Book geek right now" he said and sat down next to me handing me a Comic book. he started to tell me all this stuff I barely cared about although at the end of him explaining 5 Super hero's extensively he proposed a job opportunity "are you kidding me?" I asked "no Bert told us we needed to hire a girl and you are literally the only girl whos stepped foot in here the entire summer" Seamus Said. "I guess then" I said and shrugged "great" Seamus said and I saw that Dead was completely geeking out reading an Anime thing so I flung the one id been reading at him. "So yeah the Uniform is black pants no Capris and you have to wear a Comic book shirt and Sneakers" Seamus said "so in Tawny talk that translates to black Capris a Star Wars shirt and Sneakers" Dean said absentmindedly "basically" Seamus agreed.

For the rest of the day the boys kept attending to the Customers while I was behind the counter listening to my iPod with my foot propped onto the Counter ignoring Dean and Seamus when they told me to get my feet off the furniture. At around 7 they closed the store then we all headed to Seamus' house. "You collect Dolls?" I laughed when we were in his room which was plastere with posters of Comic Book heros and the shelves lined with action figures and books. "Not Dolls Action Figures!" he said again then I grabbed the nearest one and started to play with its arms "No! Let go of it" he said and tried to grab it from me we started to fight over it him grumbling stuff that sounded like 'collectible' 'no idea what its worth'. Our arguing was cut short though by someone opening the door and the voice sai "Oh Seamus your home" the woman who I guessed to be his mother's eyes widened when she saw me doubled over the doll in my hands and him on top of my back his hands on top of mine. "Oh umm I had no idea you had company" she said her cheeks turning red as we straightened up I threw the action figure onto his bed and he dived for It while Dean stood next to me "oh well then" she seemed to figure out whatd been going on. "If your hungry there's Spaghetti in the Fridge just heat it up. I want you in bed by 12" she said then left, I heard the clattering of heels on the floor then you could hear her pick something up off the table then leave. "Mum and Dad are going out on their date night" Seamus explained and I nodded "hey Seamus did you get Black Ops yet?" Dean asked "oh yeah" Seamus said and grabbed something from a shelf then threw it at Dean "excellent" Dean said and went into the Living Room.

Both boys sat down infront of the TV, controllers in hand then they started to play while I watched as Dean killed Seamus over and over again. I shrugged as they kept playing then went into the Kitchen, I went into the fridge and grabbed the Spaghetti as well as some soda then I stuck the Spaghetti into the Microwave and started it. While it heated up I got a ton of chips and put it into a bowl and more soda.

After that I went into the living room setting the chips between the 2 geeks and a cup of soda each while I sat down on the couch and slurped up the Spaghetti.

About an hour later Seamus finally asked "hey could you heat that Spaghetti up for me Tawns?" "what spaghetti?" I asked my mouth full (thered been a lot) "did you eat the whole thing?" Dean asked as he turned around "umm" I said and grabbed the last noodle offering it to him. He glared. After that somehow I ended up playing the Video Game with Dean until I demanded we play the Simpsons game instead which they agreed to since the 3 of us could play.


	9. ON  HOLD

This story is being officially put on hold. I have 11 stories currently and so I have to choose certain stories for hold, So now I have only 5 stories which are still on board. 2 of them are close to the end so I may get back to writing this one or I may start to remake another of my stories. I'm sorry it's just that I am always getting ideas and to practice my writing I never leave an idea undone.


End file.
